Luffy el incomprendido
by Bunny D. Loxar
Summary: Una noche de pronto Nami escucha que su querido Luffy nombra a la bella emperatriz Boa Hancok en su sueños pero ¿Cómo debería sentirse después de oír a la persona que más ama en la faz de la tierra nombrar a la mujer más hermosa de todos los mares en sus sueños? - One-Shote 100% LuNa!


_**¡Hola estimados lectores! Hace tiempo no subía nada nuevo de Luffy y Nami (A excepción de "Mi querido guardián" que aún estoy publicando jaja) y quise regalarles esta pequeña lectura…Además de que también me encanta escribir de ellos y moría por hacer algo nuevo de estos dos…  
¡Que lo disfruten! /(nxn)/**_

 _ **Ni One Piece ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Luffy el incomprendido**_

.

.

Era una hermosa noche de luna llena, las brisas que movían suavemente al Thousand Sunny eran tibias, el cielo estaba completamente despejado dejando ver a cada una de sus estrellas en él y toda la tripulación de muguiwara dormía plácidamente, hasta que de pronto Nami se despertó de golpe al recordar que había dejado su tinta sin tapar, por lo que cualquier movimiento brusco que hiciera el barco la derramaría sobre su nuevo mapa – "¡Mierda! ¡La tinta!" – Gritó en su mente para luego levantarse y correr sigilosamente hasta su cuarto de navegación. Al llegar a dicho lugar abrió de golpe la puerta pero sus ojos se llevaron una gran sorpresa. En el pequeño sofá que tenía la navegante en su habitación estaba su querido capitán durmiendo plácidamente como si estuviera en su propia cama.

– ¿¡L –Luffy!? – Exclamo sin querer la pelinaranja cubriéndose apresuradamente la boca, ya que después de todo no quería despertarlo –"Pero qué podrá haber estado haciendo aquí… No hay comida y tampoco nada que sea de su interés" – Pensó caminando hacia él y sentándose despacio en el angosto lugar que quedaba junto al moreno. Se quedó unos cuantos minutos observando su sus pestañas, la cicatriz bajo su ojo, su nariz, sus labios y aquellos rebeldes mechones que tenía siempre desparramando en su frente. Para Nami era el ser más perfecto que podría haber sobre la faz de la tierra, y es que el encanto que tenía Luffy no era precisamente su rostro o su físico… Bueno quizás un poco su físico, pero más que nada era su forma de ser, su determinación, su inocencia, su forma infantil de ver las cosas a veces resultaba un poco odiosa pero en el fondo eso era también algo que a muchos les gustaba y era parte de su encanto.

En fin, para la pelinaranja no había lugar en su corazón más que para su amado capitán. Es que simplemente se había enamorado perdidamente de él sin poder haberse dado cuenta de cuando ocurrió. Le gustaba todo de él pero a la vez no sabía que era lo que la encantó de tal forma y verlo así de tranquilo lo hacía verse tan irremediablemente tierno – Luffy… No desaparezcas nunca de mi vida, por favor…– Le susurró al oído y luego se levantó de su lado, cubrió su tinta, tomó la manta que tenía para taparse cuando hacía mucho frío y cubrió con ella al moreno besando suavemente su mejilla para luego marcharse a su cuarto, pero antes de salir por la puerta del cuarto Luffy susurró entre sueños – Hammock…no lo hagas…– y escucharlo pronunciar a otra chica mientras dormía era realmente como una puñalada a su corazón y mucho más si se trataba de la "mujer más bella del mundo", la emperatriz pirata Boa Hancock – Si… Probablemente nunca tenga el valor de decirle mis sentimientos – y con aquel peso en su pecho cerró suavemente la puerta y se fue a dormir con la esperanza de que todo se le pasara al día siguiente.

Luffy, luego de que pronunciara aquellas palabras y de que su navegante saliera del cuarto, se despertó de golpe con la frente totalmente sudada y el corazón a mil – ¡Fiuu! Solo era un sueño…Shishishi – y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba tapado con una manta de tono rosado pálido – ¿Hmm? …Esta manta huele a Nami… De seguro fue ella la que me abrigó – Se dijo feliz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que se enrollaba en la prenda hasta las mismas narices y se volvía a recostar en el pequeño sofá – Que bien, dormiré con su aroma toda la noche – y dando una gran inhalada a la manta se durmió nuevamente.

Al día siguiente, cuando todos estaban en la cocina esperando el delicioso desayuno que Sanji les estaba preparando, Luffy llegó aún envuelto en la manta color rosa y le dijo a su navegante – ¡Oí Nami! Tú me abrigaste anoche ¿verdad? Pues… ¡Esta manta desde ahora va a ser mía! Shishishi – y todos se quedaron observando a su capitán en silencio – Herm… Luffy, esa manta es mía, no puedes llegar y decir que algo es tuyo simplemente porque lo quieres – Le dijo un poco indiferente la pelinaranja, y Usopp para burlarse de él agregó – Nami tiene razón, además no te ves para nada varonil con ella puesta – y luego se largó a reír, pero a Sanji no le hacía mucha gracia que el estúpido de su capitán tuviera una prenda de su amada Nami-swan y él no, por lo que le dijo mientras que servía la comida en los platos – Luffy, devuélvele eso a mi amada Nami-swan o no te serviré tu porción extra de comida – Pero el moreno hacía oídos sordos a todo lo que sus nakama le decían, incluso de Franky a pesar de que este le decía que era una Súper manta calientita, pero cuando vio que ya todos le estaban diciendo que devolviera la prenda se enfadó y les dijo – ¡Pues yo soy el capitán y si quiero me la quedaré! … ¡Además huele a Nami! – Y sin decir más se sentó a comer tranquilamente, pero frente a aquellas palabras no podía esperar que nadie reaccionara, sobre todo con la última frase que pronunció. Sanji comenzó a quejarse con él por no darle a él la prenda ya que él "la merecía mucho más", Zoro se limitó a comer su desayuno y observar al igual que Robin, Usopp y Chopper molestaba a Nami y Luffy cantándoles que se besarían bajo un árbol, Franky gritaba que esa era una Súper confesión, Brook componía una nueva canción para la pareja y Nami se quedó mirándolo con ojos de plato y ya sin nada de apetito.

¿Luffy había dicho que no devolvería la manta porque tenía su aroma? Realmente debía estar loco para decir eso, después de todo a la que pronunciaba en sus sueños era a Hancock, además podía ser que ella estuviera mal interpretando la situación, de seguro quería la manta nada más que porque olía a mandarinas, o eso era lo que pensaba la pelinaranja. Desde la noche anterior sintió como que algo le faltaba, era un vació tan odiosamente insoportable que comenzó a buscar que hacer para olvidarse de las palabras que había oído pronunciar a Luffy y de ese mal estar que estaba comenzando a sentir, pero nada resultaba.

Primero se dirigió hacia su amiga y compañera de cuarto, Robin – Oí Robin, ¿qué estás haciendo? – Le preguntó a pesar de que la vio sumergida en un grueso libro, pero la morena sabía que algo le pasaba a su compañera, pero no quiso ahondar en el tema, después de todo si quería contarle algo lo haría tarde o temprano – Leo un libro de las cientos de lenguas antiguas que con el tiempo se han ido perdiendo – Le contestó finalmente con una suave sonrisa en su enigmático rostro – Hmm… ya veo… Bueno yo mejor me iré a terminar mi mapa – Le dijo la pelinaranja de manera un poco torpe y dejó sola a Nico – "Seré idiota… Ella es mi amiga y no fui ni capaz de hablarle sobre el asunto…" – Pensó Nami al cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Luego de eso comenzó a vagar sin rumbo por todo el barco. Vio cómo Zoro limpiaba sus grandes pesas, pero no se animó a hablarlo, después de todo ellos se llevaban como el perro y el gato y no estaba de ánimos para pelear con nadie. Luego trató de unirse a Usopp y Chopper que jugaban a "Nometiresalaguaomoriré" pero simplemente la idea de tener que corretear por todo el barco para sólo empujarlos al mar y luego rescatarlos no le agrado. Después intentó ayudar a Franky a llenar de cola el barco y sus demás inventos pero el cyborg le dijo – No te preocupes pequeña Nami y déjale el trabajo pesado a los Súperrr hombres – así que no pudo hacer más. Brook estaba durmiendo una siesta y no tenía ganas de ir a la cocina porque sabía que ahí estaría Luffy pidiéndole de comer a Sanji y la verdad no tenía ganas de ver cómo se peleaban por una simple manta.

Así pasaron un par de días en los que su apetito no se presenciaba en absoluto, su ánimo decaía cada vez más, a veces ese vacío que sentía en el pecho se hacía muy presente y era tan molesto que para acallarlo dormía siestas de horas – ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a Nami? – Se preguntaba Usopp en compañía de Chopper y Luffy – No lo sé, hace días que la veo así… ¡Tal vez está enferma! ¡Chopper vamos, tienes que revisarla, no soportaría ver a Nami nuevamente enferma! – Decía el moreno asustado y preocupado por su querida navegante – Pero ella ayer me pidió que la revisara y no le encontré absolutamente nada, está más que sana – Contestaba Chopper también sintiéndose preocupado por su nakama – Hmm…Bien – Fue lo último que dijo Luffy antes de ir a sentarse en la cabeza del Sunny. Todos notaban que a la pelinaranja algo le ocurría pero nadie se atrevía a preguntarle nada porque sabían que ella no era de hablar mucho cuando se trataba de ella misma.

Esa misma tarde, cuando el sol amenazaba por ocultar sus brillantes rayos de luz, la pelinaranja se encontraba revisando sus queridas mandarinas, cuando de pronto una voz la sacó de su quehacer – ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Nami? – Era su amiga Nico Robin, la que finalmente optó por hablar con la chica, no podía seguir así por mucho tiempo más. El que Nami estuviera decaída y con ese estado de ánimo afectaba incluso a Zoro, que estaba acostumbrado a discutir con ella siempre pero que no lo hacía porque la joven al parecer ni escuchaba lo que éste le decía – Oh Robin eras tú, me asustaste al hablarme así tan de pronto, no te sentí llegar… ¿Qué ocurre de qué? – Preguntó la pelinaranja haciendo de cuenta que nada ocurría y sonriendo de forma forzada – Sabes a lo que me refiero Nami… Has estado actuando de forma extraña estos últimos días y ni siquiera has terminado el mapa de la isla en la que estuvimos hace poco… Eso es bastante raro en ti, sabes que puedes confiar en mi – Le dijo la morena siguiendo a su compañera que pasaba por cada árbol sacando unas cuantas mandarinas – Robin, lo siento… Sé que he actuado así y que no te he dicho nada, pero no quiero andar molestando a todos con mis problemas personales… – Le contestó la navegante sin mirarla a la cara – Hmm… Somos nakama, si algo te afecta a ti lo hace al resto de la tripulación, incluso Zoro lo ha notado y ya sabes cómo es él – prosiguió Robin – Lo sé, yo… Pronto se me pasará, ¿Bueno? Es un problema que tengo al corazón – Le confesó Nami por fin mirando a su estimada camarada – ¿Te vas a morir? – Le dijo de forma enigmática la morena, reacción que hizo reír a la pelinaranja, pero pronto la risa pasó y le contó todo, desde que había oído a Luffy nombrar a aquella mujer en sus sueños hasta ese momento en que se sentía vacía y buscaba que hacer para olvidarse de eso.

– Nami sé muy bien que estás enamorada de Luffy y en este caso lo mejor es que seas sincera y simplemente vayas y le hables al capitán, estoy segura de que te escuchará y te pondrá atención con sus cinco sentidos ya que ha sido el más afectado con tu actitud – Le aconsejo Nico Robin, gesto que la navegante agradeció de todo corazón. – Qué demonios es lo que me ocurre… – se dijo a si misma más tarde sentándose en el columpio del Sunny – "No puedo estar así simplemente porque oí a Luffy nombrar a Hancok en su sueños, ¿Verdad?" – Pensaba mientras que se miraba sus delgados y pequeños pies, pero de pronto se puso en pie y se fue a terminar su complicado mapa – "No puedo simplemente amargarme por algo tan tonto como lo de anoche… Así que mejor haré algo productivo para tener la mente ocupada y luego tomaré el consejo de Robin… Si es que puedo…" – Y con este pensamiento en mente se dirigió a su habitación de cartografía, tomó asiento, se sujetó el cabello en una coleta y comenzó a terminar los últimos detalles del mapa pero al colgarlo se dio cuenta de que debajo de éste había un dibujo muy mal hecho en un trozo de papel.

– Qué dem…No recuerdo haber dejado nada debajo de mi mapa…–y tomó el pedazo de hoja entre sus manos dándose cuenta de que Luffy era el autor de tal "obra de arte" ¿Cómo es que sabía tan bien que había sido él? Pues, porque es el único que haría tal dibujo y escribiría orgullosamente su nombre en él – Este idiota… ¿En qué estará pensando? Es inevitable no querer… ¡Agh! – y murmurando cosas ilegibles salió a buscar al moreno pero al parecer se le había hecho un poco tarde mientras terminaba el mapa porque ya era bastante tarde y todo en el barco estaba apagado – Hmm… Será mejor que hable con él mañana… – Susurró un poco decepcionada la navegante mientras que se encaminaba nuevamente hacia su habitación de cartografía con el cabello totalmente alborotado por las fuertes brisas veraniegas que comenzaron a correr de pronto, pero hubo algo que la detuvo – ¡Ah! ¡Mi sombrero! – Escuchó que alguien decía, y conocía muy bien esa voz, así que rápidamente se volteó para verlo pero algo chocó en su rostro que le impidió poder ver – ¡Oí Nami! ¡Así no se ponen los sombreros! Shishishi – Escuchó que le decía su querido capitán mientras que se reía, y rápidamente se disponía a quitarse el sombrero de paja de su cara pero él le ganó.

Había extendido su brazo desde la cabeza del Sunny hasta la posición de Nami y le había quitado el sombrero del rostro para ponérselo sobre aquellos anaranjados cabellos que tanto le gustaban – Ahí si se te ve bien y puedo ver tu rostro Nami Shishishi… Pero estás un poco lejos ¡Ven aquí! – Le dijo su capitán enrollando su brazo en la cintura de la chica – ¡Esp- Luffy no lo hagas o el sombrero va a salir volando otra vez! – Le decía la pelinaranja un poco alterada mientras que trataba de zafarse de aquel fuerte brazo pero le fue imposible – ¡Entonces afírmalo bien! – Le contestó el moreno trayéndola hacia él rápidamente y reteniéndola en ambos brazos al llegar para que no cayeran al mar – ¡Estás loco! ¡Pudimos habernos caído! – Le alegaba enojada la navegante intentando alejarse un poco pero él la tenía sujetada con fuerza y al parecer no le estaba prestando mucha atención a sus palabras – Por fin actúas como siempre, Nami…– Le dijo éste mirándola de una forma extraña – ¿Eh? De qué rayos hablas Luffy – Le contestó la pelinaranja desviando un poco la mirada hacia el mar – "¿¡Por qué me mira así!?" – Pensaba sin querer mirarlo a la cara notando que ahora era él es que actuaba un poco raro – Nami hace ya varios días que estás rara y no lo soporto más ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Le preguntó el capitán ladeando su cabeza a la espera de una respuesta.

–"Se sincera" – Pensó la pelinaranja recordando las palabras de su amiga – Luffy yo…Estoy así porque… Verás, la otra noche entre a mi cuarto de cartografía y estabas dormido, así que te abrigué y me marche, pero antes de salir yo… Te escuché nombrar a Hancok en tus sueños y… No he podido sacarme esas palabras de la cabeza – Le confesó un poco avergonzada – La otra noche… ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo ese sueño ¿Pero qué tiene que haya nombrado a Hancok? – Le preguntó nuevamente el moreno, pero como vio que Nami sólo desviaba su vista hacia el mar le tomó el rostro con sus dos manos y le dijo – Nami ¿Estás celosa? – Mirándola directamente a los ojos y haciendo que ella lo viera directo a la cara – ¿Qué? Cómo crees que YO estaría celosa de esa mujer… Después de todo sólo es la mujer más hermosa del mundo y es la emperatriz de toda una isla y más que eso ¿Qué podría envidiarle? – Le contestó la navegante un poco molesta y con ironía, entonces Luffy le soltó el rostro y comenzó a reírse – ¿Así que era por eso que actuabas de esa forma? Shishishi Ay Nami… En mi sueño aparecía Hancok tratando de convertirte en piedra y yo le pedía que no lo hiciera pero como no me escuchaba yo la golpeaba y todas las mujeres de la isla comenzaban a seguirme… Otra vez – le confesó el capitán recordando el sueño.

Nami al oír aquellas palabras sintió como si su alma hubiera vuelto a su cuerpo y le hubiera llenado ese vacío que había comenzado a sentir, pero se sentía una completa idiota al haber sacado conclusiones apresuradas en vez de haber hablado de inmediato con Luffy, al fin y al cabo había mal entendido completamente a su capitán – Que alivio… – Dijo casi en susurros pero aun así fue audible para el moreno – ¡Entones si estabas celosa! – Le decía muguiwara sonriendo de lado a lado, pero su sonrisa se fue en el momento en el que escuchó la respuesta de su navegante, entonces se puso más serio – ¿Y cómo no estarlo si escuchas que la personas que más quiere nombra a la mujer más bella de todos los mares? – Confesó por fin Nami mirándolo un poco molesta.

– Oí Nami… No vuelvas a decir eso porque la mujer más bella de todos los mares está precisamente frente a mis ojos y no es Hancok – Le dijo sin tono de burla y mirándola de la forma en la que había estado haciendo desde que la llevó hasta ahí – Qué dices Luffy, debes tener sueño, mejor vayamos a dormir… Y deja de mirarme así – Le contestó nerviosa la pelinaranja, pero Luffy no la había soltado en ningún momento y tampoco lo hacía ahora – ¿Luffy? – Preguntó viendo que éste no había contestado nada – Nami yo desde el primer día en que te vi supe que serías mi nakama, pero ahora no me conformo solo con eso Nami… ¿Sabes lo mucho que te extrañé en los dos años que estuvimos separados todos? – La navegante sentía que era casi como un sueño, ¿Qué demonios era todo eso? ¿¡Luffy, ese asexual, hablando de sus sentimientos!? Era algo casi milagroso – Nami no sé cómo expresarme bien pero esto te pertenece a ti y sólo a ti – Le dijo tomando una de sus manos y dirigiéndola a su pecho, lo que hizo que la pelinaranja sintiera sus fuertes palpitaciones y se pusiera colorada hasta las orejas – Eres la única que luce de forma especial frente a mis ojos, Nami – Dijo finalmente abrazándola fuertemente, gesto que fue respondido de inmediato por la chica – Luffy, gracias por tus palabras… Mi corazón también te pertenece a ti y sólo a ti, y creo que siempre estuvo esperando a que llegaras a él Luffy…– Y diciendo esto se separó un poco de él y lo besó suavemente en los labios, pero pronto se fueron dejando llevar por el momento y el beso fue más que un simpe roce de labios por lo que terminaron besándose apasionadamente.

Estuvieron así un largo rato hasta que Nami se separó un poco de él para decirle – Entonces ¿Qué quieres que seamos ahora, capitán? – De forma seductora y posando sus manos en su espalda – Seamos de todo menos enemigos, Nami – Fue la respuesta que recibió por parte del moreno para luego volver a besarse, pero en eso que Nami bajaba sus brazos hacia las caderas de Luffy sintió algo suave y bastante familiar, así que nuevamente tomó un poco de distancia y miró hacia abajo para ver si es que se trataba de eso – ¡Luffy! ¿Por qué llevas esa manta atada a la cintura en vez de tu pañuelo? – Le preguntó divertida por ver lo gracioso que se veía así – Dije que esa manta me pertenecería así que no me la pienso quitar de ahí me digan lo que me digan ¡Es uno de mis tesoros más preciados! – Le contestó volviéndola a abrazar – Bueno da igual… Es mejor que te veas así de ridículo, así ninguna mujer pone sus ojos en ti – Le susurró la pelinaranja al oído.

Esa noche fue especial para ambos pero más que nada para Nami ya que por fin había vuelto a ser la misma de antes e incluso al pasar los días se les veía tanto a ella como al capitán más radiantes y juntos que nunca. Pronto todos se enteraron del asunto y algo que sabían a la perfección, y de lo que Sanji no sabía si estar triste o feliz, era que a esos dos no los separaría ni la misma muerte.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **¡Creo que la historia salió más larga de lo que pensé, pero espero que les haya gustado y que hayan disfrutado de la lectura! …Lo sé, lo sé, esta vez no fue un One-Shote Lemon como suelo hacer, pero de vez en cuando también hay que escribir cosas sanas, ¿Verdad? Además uno de mis sueños era ser monja e irme a un convento e.e… Pero venció el mal y aquí estoy ahora (?) Jajaja En fin, muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y me dejan sus comentarios! Se los agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi kokoro /(x3x)/**

 **Nos leemos en otra ocasión!~**

 **Bunny D. Loxar**


End file.
